The way he does it
by LoMXD
Summary: Alone in the house with her servant. She's out of energy and he knows it. But what could someone like him do about it? RinxArcher Oneshot


about this passage:

I was sitting at the computer working on a signature thinking about how archer likes doing Rin's chores and then I though to myself " Does he make her tea too?" It was a fun thing to picture so I decided to write a fan fiction about it. Fan fiction is still writing after all.

It's kind of a one shot. Note this is Renegers

-

The way he does it .

Final exams were such a pain. If it wasn't the boringness of the exams then it was the chill winter air seeping through the window. It didn't help much that Rin sat next to it. She layed her head down on the desk 30 minuted before times up and closed her eyes."Something wrong?" Archer said. Rin felt good that she had someone to talk to, even if ti was her servant in spirit form. Quietly she whispered.

"I didn't get any sleep at all. And these exams are so boring. Ugh I'm to tired for this." She closed her eyes. and fell into a light slumber. Rin woke up when the bell for dismissal rang. She jolted up from her desk and left right away. The walk home was exhausting. Archer invisibly stayed by her side as she trudged into her temporary lodging at the Emiya residence. There was a note on the door.

"Saber and I are searching the city for Shinji. Be back by dinner"

Shiro Emiya.

A sigh of relief escaped. She was glad that Shiro was gone, it was nice to have a bit of quiet. Archer came out of his spirit form before his master.

"What should we do if his friends come here before they are back?"

"Well, I'll just keep them busy until they arrive." She replied.

Archer noticed dark lines beneath her eyes, and the expression of exhaustion on her face. She slid open the door to her room before turning back to him.

"I'm going to take a quick bath. "

Clueless and bored, Archer stared at the kitchen. It was profoundly simple. It didn't surprise him, Shiro Emiya was working from minimum wage. It didn't feel like the barrier was disturbed at all so he tried finding something to busy himself with. Making Rin's bed, Getting Rin's clothes from the dryer, clean Rin's floor, make Rin's life a little more easier by being her literal servant. When her room was clean, she still wasn't out of the bath. He had hoped she didn't pass out from exhaustion in the hot water. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Once he confirmed she was alive and well he went back to trying to cure his boredom. He looked around the kitchen again. For once there was a box of tea leaves rather then tea bags. The box was clearly labeled "RIN'S TEA" It had been awhile since he did anything around the kitchen. Back in Rin's old home he did everything from making breakfast to washing the dishes. He didn't know why but he enjoyed doing all those things. While working away he managed to find time to think. That and the mess just bothered him. Taking up the tea box, he examined it's contents. Sure enough it was Rin's favorite blend of tea. Clearly realizing what he wanted to do, Archer sighed and put some water in the kettle, and got her tea set out from the cupboard.

Shiro and Saber still weren't home by the time Rin decided to leave the bathroom. Fujine and Sakura weren't there either. After putting the black ribbons into her hair, Rin noticed how clean her room was. Even the jars on her shelf were organized. "This way of keeping order...It's Archer's all right. Was he that bored?" She asked herself.She walked into the kitchen only to see her red clothed servant pouring water into the finer glass serving kettle. He looked up at her.

"You still look tired. Here." He motioned for her to sit down. Taking him up on the offer Rin sat down rather boyishly at the low table. Archer poured her a cup of tea.

"Wow. It's been awhile since you made some. Thanks."

"Just drink it. It may help you feel better."

Sure enough almost as soon as the liquid passed her lips, the light sweetness seemed to wash stress and tension away. It was the perfect temperature as well. Not to cold, but not hot enough to scald her mouth.

"Wow. You sure make it better then Emiya" She said with a refreshed smile. Normally Archer would look even a little flattered but this time he still looked concerned.

"You should get some sleep right after dinner tonight. You still have exams tomorrow."

He rose up from his spot and looked out the door.

"Well well, Saber and Emiya are back."

"We're home!" Shiro called out as he slipped off his shoes. Saber stepped up onto the wood floor before him.

"Welcome home you two. Any luck?" Rin asked standing by the door.

"Nope nothing. "

When they walked into the dining room Saber noticed the tea set on the table.

"Rin did you have guests?" She asked,

"No Archer made it."

"Oh yeah and where is he now?" Shiro asked(Rather coldly to emphasize his disliking to the servant)

"I guess he went back onto patrol duty." Rin replied. She sat back down and took another sip of the cup that Archer had poured for her. It had almost the same effect as the first sip did. Saber sat down next to her.

"Something wrong? You look a little tired." She asked.

"No nothing at all. It's just..it's been awhile since someone made tea this good."

She poured Saber and Shiro a cup. Both of them felt the same thing that Rin did when she drank it.

"I'm kind of surprised he knows how to make it taste this good." Saber said.

"Yeah. He used to make it all the time. I guess he kind of enjoys it."

"That surprises me." Shiro said.

"Hey! He may be a servant but there are still things he likes to do!" Rin Retorted. Before Shiro could say something back Fujine and Sakura stepped into the room.

After dinner Rin immediately went off for bed. After she clicked her light off, she felt her servant's pressence .

"Thank for the tea Archer."

"Good night Rin"

The end

Well I hope you liked it. I haven't put anything up for awhile as I have been working on writing an actual novel. I hope my newly applied writing skills show through even my fanfiction pieces. Reviews would help me in analyzing this.

I hope you all liked it.

Sincerely

LoM( Legolas of Mirkwood)


End file.
